AfterLife
by Wescreidi
Summary: Dia de morte, dia de tristeza, mas o mais importante: Dia do revivamento.  Existe algo depois da morte?


AFTERLIFE

Pensava, pensava, pensava e por fim pensava era só isso que fazia nestes últimos dias, suspirava já cansado... Estava sentindo falta do açúcar dos seus doces.

Exausto era a palavra que lhe perseguia ultimamente. Desde que descobrira o caderno da morte e o shinigami, voltara a desconfiar de Raito, estava desanimado de um modo que não queria fazer nada – só ficar deitado na sua cama – o pior disso era que nem sabia o motivo por estar assim, particularmente estava mau aquele dia, muito mau, não era mau humor ou algo do gênero. Precisava de alívio, alguma coisa que o relaxa-se, decidiu então ir até a cobertura do atual QG, estava uma tarde fria, já era à tarde, o sol já estava se pondo, olhava para o leste a fim de ver o começo da chamada "boca da noite"

A chuva caia sobre si de uma forma aconchegante, tocavam-lhe a face, dando-lhe aquela sensação tão cobiçada por inúmeras pessoas... Liberdade. O simples toque das gotas d'água fazia-lhe sentir espasmos por todo o corpo, era tão fria e tão quente ao mesmo tempo, sim quente, tão quente que chegava a ser ardente, parecia purificar-lhe. Estava muito estranho naquele dia, não sabia se estava doente, e possivelmente por causa do estresse uma quase imperceptível dor de cabeça começara a brotar, latejava lhe trazendo um pequeno incomodo. O dia todo estava tendo presságios, desde o mau presságio Japonês da xícara que quebrara em sua mão, até aquela coisa que alguns de nós chamamos de sexto sentido no qual sentimos que algo irá acontecer.

Os tão singelos sinos que tocavam toda vez que estava em um momento sozinho em sua mente hoje estavam diferentes, estava mais dramático, mais melancólico, o volume aumentou drásticamente, estava o deixando deprimido e irritado. Ficou perdido em seus devaneios de: O porquê de estar se sentindo tão mau, o porquê de uma sinfonia tão triste. Perguntara se sua vida valera a pena. Pensara em toda sua vida, mesmo tendo o Título de "O Melhor Detetive Do Mundo", sua vida não fora interessante, sua mente avançada e genial não o permitira ter amigos, pois estes não o entendiam, sem contar suas manias que faziam as pessoas se afastarem, não tinha família era de um orfanato de Watari, este que por sua vez era o único que confiava.

Todavia era um gênio, mas gênios não são compreendidos, refletiu melhor, e logo concluiu: Incompreendidos e Loucos,eram sim, tão loucos por só se importarem com estudos, não tinham vida social, eram inteligentes e ao mesmo tempo eram os mais idiotas do mundo, pois sua inteligência não ajudara a ter amigos, pensou como seria a sensação do amor que nunca tivera, do ódio este conhecia só o seu lado de vista pois só sentirá os outros terem ódio dele e não ele dos outros e claro o talvez mais principal a amizade pura e verdadeira, a amizade que se pode confiar, que pode falar e reconfortar, em toda sua vida sentirá só algumas emoções e agora conhecia algumas que não tinha... A tristeza emocional. Não entendia o porquê dessas malditas reações, nada de importante estava acontecendo... Ou estava?

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de "kira", ainda ouvia os sinos que o tocavam de uma maneira assustadora.

-Ryuzaki... O que está fazendo – gritava tentando chamar a atenção de L. – Venha vai acabar se resfriando.

-Raito-kun, o que o dia tem de diferente hoje? – Suspirou e fitou Raito com a tristeza estampada na cara. – Por que os sinos estão assim?

-Sinos? – Perguntou sem entender nada.- Ryuzaki hoje você está estranho, venha vamos a enfermaria pode estar doente.

Mal terminara de falar e o celular de L tocou:

_-__Mochi__Mochi...__Tudo__bem__já__estamos__descendo._– desligou, guardou o celular no bolso. – Raito vamos, estão nos chamando lá embaixo... Depois conversamos mais.

Ao falar a frase sentira um vazio no coração, um mau pressentimento sentiu que não voltaria a falar com Raito talvez fosse de encontro à morte. Não sentia receio muito pelo contrário se morresse veria se a vida tem algum significado, se tem algum lugar para aonde irmos. E novamente os sinos badalaram ao invés de abaixar o volume quanto mais se afastava, só aumentavam mais a frequência e o volume, sentiu e pressentiu que o fim estava próximo aquele sentimento de nunca perder, o tal orgulho caiu, sabia que já havia perdido para Kira. Era como se andasse pelo corredor da morte

Suspirou Pesadamente, fitou o chão ainda andando por alguns instantes e pensou:

_"__-Será__que__existe__outra__vida__depois__dessa?__Outra__chance?__Um__novo__mundo?__"_

As badaladas foram ficando mais intensas, a música adentrava seu ouvido, estava ansioso, pensou em parar mais não ia adiantar em nada, apenas continuou a andar, perguntava como Raito poderia matar ele se não sabia o seu nome, não demorou e raciocinou na Shinigami, sim a tal Remu, Parou de pensar que diferença vai saber como ele morreu? Exatamente... Nenhuma.

Adentrava a sala onde alguns da equipe estavam reunidos. Viu algumas pessoas irem ao chão com uma dor no peito, apenas fechou os olhos e esperou até sentir a sua também, Começou a sentir aquela dor que dilacerava e ao mesmo tempo libertava de um mundo estúpido, corrupto e sem escrúpulos, ouvira cada vez mais fortes os sinos, o barulho deles ecoavam em sua cabeça, abriu os olhos por alguns instantes e pode ver o brilho nos olhos de Raito, sim aquele brilho de vitória, agora tinha certeza que morreria já sabendo que desde o começo estava certo. Apertou seu peito com força e fechou os olhos inconscientemente, não ouvira mais os sinos, tinha certeza que tinha morrido, agora só falta abrir os olhos e ver o que o espera, Abriu os olhos lentamente olhou ao redor e...


End file.
